The Last Page
by eyesmileDragon
Summary: Hanya sebuah buku sederhana. / "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" / Bersampul gelap. / "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah buka halaman terakhir." / Dan membawa mimpi buruk bagi orang yang membacanya. / "UWAAA!"


Uzumaki Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah toko buku kecil. Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut mencari komik kesukaannya yang hari ini telah dijual—dan toko buku inilah yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya. Saat ia melangkah masuk, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup didalamnya, sepi, dan seram.

Meski ia selalu menyangkalnya, sesungguhnya pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu penakut. Ia menelan ludahnya, kemudian berbalik, hendak keluar secepatnya dari toko buku ini. Namun sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Tiba-tiba, sesosok gadis berdiri dihadapannya, kulitnya putih pucat sedangkan matanya memancarkan kekosongan. Nyaris terlihat seperti boneka—meski begitu, Naruto tak memungkiri kalau gadis bersurai _pink _tersebut memang cantik.

Haruno Sakura ialah nama yang tertera di _nametag_nya.

.

.

.

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini punya eyesmileDragon**

_**No pair in this story**_

_**Warning : OOC, typo(s), AU, rush, short, **_**dll**

.

.

.

"A-aku mencari … komik …" Naruto menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. Yang benar saja, mengapa ia bisa lupa nama komik yang akan dibelinya?! Merutukki kebodohannya, akhirnya pemuda tersebut bertanya, "adakah buku bagus yang kau rekomendasikan?"

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah sang gadis. Tangan pucatnya meraih sebuah buku usang yang ditutupi debu. Jari lentiknya langsung membersihkan debu yang menempeli buku tersebut, lalu ia menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Manik _aquamarine _Naruto memandangi buku tersebut. Ukurannya tak terlalu besar, namun tak terlalu kecil, setidaknya sedikit lebih besar dari buku komik lainnya. Sampulnya berwarna hitam yang dihiasi tulisan '_Nightmare_' berwarna putih. Meski payah dalam bahasa Inggris, setidaknya Naruto tahu kalau _Nightmare _berarti mimpi buruk. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menerima buku dari sang gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut.

"Be-berapa harganya?" tanya Naruto. Meski takut, namun ia terpaksa membelinya, hitung-hitung untuk menunjukkan pada teman sekelasnya kalau ia bukan penakut seperti yang mereka kira.

Sakura menjawab dengan cepat, "38 ribu."

Naruto merogoh kantungnya, kemudian menyerahkan uang 50 ribuan kepada Sakura. Setelah menerima kembaliannya, pemuda berambut kuning tersebut segera melangkah keluar dari toko buku angker tersebut—

"Tunggu."

Suara lembut yang berasal dari Haruno Sakura membuat langkahnya berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh kepada gadis beriris _emerald _tersebut—yang kini memancarkan ekspresi serius. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah buka halaman terakhir."

Sepanjang perjalanan, perkataan Sakura terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto. Apakah ada sesuatu yang akan muncul kalau halaman terakhir dibuka? Glek. Kesekian kalinya pemuda itu menelan ludah. Pemikiran itu saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Menggelengkan kepalanya, pemuda tersebut melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas. Naruto memang tidak suka membaca, namun entah mengapa rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk membuka satu persatu halaman buku tersebut. Iris _aquamarine_nya menelusuri satu persatu kata.

Harus Naruto akui, kalau buku yang ia baca saat ini benar-benar mengerikan—dan Naruto cukup yakin kalau malam harinya ia takkan bisa tidur. Ia berkeringat dingin, namun seolah terhipnotis, pandangannya tidak lepas dari buku tersebut.

Pukul 11 malam, dan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut telah selesai membaca buku bersampul hitam tersebut. Kini, yang tersisa hanya halaman terakhirnya. Yang namanya manusia, meski sudah diperingatkan, rasa penasaran akan terus menghantuinya. Dengan perlahan, Naruto membalikkan halaman buku tersebut.

"UWAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Harga buku ini adalah 10 ribu**.

"Sial! Aku tertipu!"

.

.

**End**

.

.

Oke, pertama-tama, terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah me_review Caramel Latte_! Dan, ehm, adakah yang ketakutan? #apaan. Awalnya sih, Ra pengen buat _horror _asli, tapi gagal. _Gomen _kalau _fic _ini ancur banget /

Berbagai kritik dan saran silahkan diberikan di kotak _review_~!


End file.
